What is the positive difference between the median and the mode of the data given in the stem and leaf plot below? In this plot $5|8$ represents $58.$

\begin{tabular}{|c|c|}\hline
\textbf{Tens} & \textbf{Units} \\ \hline
1 & $2 \hspace{2mm} 3 \hspace{2mm} 4 \hspace{2mm} 5 \hspace{2mm} 5$ \\ \hline
2 & $2 \hspace{2mm} 2 \hspace{2mm} 2 \hspace{2mm} \hspace{2mm} \hspace{2mm} \hspace{1.5mm}$ \\ \hline
3 & $1 \hspace{2mm} 1 \hspace{2mm} 8 \hspace{2mm} 9 \hspace{2mm} \hspace{1.9mm}$ \\ \hline
4 & $ 0 \hspace{2mm} 1 \hspace{2mm} 2 \hspace{2mm} 3 \hspace{2mm} \hspace{1.9mm}$ \\ \hline
5 & $ 2 \hspace{2mm} 8 \hspace{2mm} 9 \hspace{2mm} \hspace{2mm} \hspace{2mm} \hspace{1.5mm}$ \\\hline
\end{tabular}
Explanation: The mode is the number that appears the most often, or $22.$ The median is the number that has half the other numbers greater than it and half less than it, or $31.$ The positive difference between the two is $31-22=\boxed{9}.$